


Acceptance

by DeviDale



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviDale/pseuds/DeviDale
Summary: This is a short HiruMamo oneshot set during Hiruma and Mamori's high school years.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last March 6, 2020. Like Contradiction I just found this last week in my fics folder. I haven’t given it a title as well so I just read the content and decided to give it one and then upload it. It’s getting wasted remaining stacked in my laptop. Better yet post it.

Acceptance

It was too late when Hiruma realized that Anezaki Mamori was invading his mind too much up to the point where he would wake up in the morning with a hard-on because of a wet dream about her. He was a man after all. And for the first time, there was a woman that he desired. He thought it was just the normal physical craving that every man experiences during hormonal years. He masturbated thinking of her almost every day. Until when there are times that he almost could not stop himself from holding her. It was a very powerful feeling.

During the times when they are alone in the football club, he couldn’t help but follow her with his eyes all time. Then he realized that it wasn’t just now. He had always been watching her since a long time ago. When did it start? Perhaps right after the first time he saw her. Yes, he never stopped following her with his eyes. There was something about her that captivated him.

Then one day he overheard from her friends that Mamori attended a group date set up by her parents, and she was seriously thinking of dating one of the guys she just met. She was just being thoughtful of her parents who were worried about her being too busy to have a normal high school life. But Hiruma knew that Mamori was not one to play with feelings. A gentle soul like her would not date just to please her parents. She would surely take the guy seriously.

Somehow the thought of her dating another man made Hiruma’s blood boil. He did not want her to date with anyone else, anyone else but him. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized his thoughts. He wasn’t just lusting for her, he was actually in love. Hiruma Youichi, the irreverent and cocky king was in love with the gentle and saintly blue eyed queen of Deimon High. That night, Hiruma almost had no sleep until when came to a conclusion.

When everyone already went home, and as usual, Hiruma and Mamori were the only ones left in the club room, Mamori found herself pushed against her locker with the blond quarterback towering over her.

Hiruma had no second thoughts as he kissed her. She was wide-eyed, with the unspoken question of what is going on? And his answer was a declaration. “You are totally mistaken if you thought I would let you date someone else. YOU-ARE-MINE,” he said with eyes only looking at her. He kissed her again, roughly this time. Making her feel how bad he felt when he heard she was planning to date someone. And he was surprised when she did not push him back. She closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He was rough at first but he turned gentle when she did not push him away like he had predicted. Mamori hugging him instead of pushing him, calmed his anger and jealousy. It was replaced with a different feeling that was new to him. Acceptance? Feeling loved? Or a mixture of both?

She responded to his kiss and it made him pause for a second to look at her. She smiled as if saying it’s okay. He tried kissing deeper, to gauge her reaction, and she was actually accepting his kiss. He tried opening her lips and invading her mouth. She was willing. She let him explore her mouth as he pleased. And she tasted like heaven. 

He knew he was being selfish but he just couldn’t stop after getting a taste of her sweet lips, a sweetness that he loved. It sent ripples of sensations he had never felt before and for the first time, the Control Tower couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t think properly. He kissed her liked he owned her; licking, sucking, and gently biting at Mamori’s lips, roaming her mouth, and dancing with her tongue. And he couldn’t help but get a hard-on as Mamori made erotic cute little sounds from her throat as he kissed her. She was enjoying it. 

He tried coaxing her to move her tongue, teasing her; and she responded again. He didn’t know if she was just getting carried away or she actually wanted him to be like this in the first place. It doesn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t think properly anyway. All that he could process was how she smelled really nice, how good her soft body felt against his, how she tasted, how she was responding to him, her moans of pleasure. His body moved on its own like having their own will and Mamori’s moans became louder. 

Hiruma’s emotions were overpowering him. He just wanted her to be his. He wanted to make love to her. And that’s when his mind returned to him like a jolt of lighting and he stopped immediately. What the hell was he thinking?!

He was wide-eyed when he realized that he was holding her so tightly and one of his hands was caressing her rear, the other on her breasts, one leg was between her thighs making him feel the heat and moist down there, and his arousal was rubbing against her. He immediately let go of the things he was grabbing and put a little distance between them. 

Mamori was still clinging to his neck so he couldn’t really put a good distance and realized why when her legs gave way when he removed his leg between hers. He held her by the waist. She looked up to him and his arousal worsened when he saw her flushed faced and her dazed expression. She looked so feminine that he wanted to pounce on her again but his brain had just returned to him and was against it. Her eyes were probing him why he suddenly stopped.

Hiruma took a sharp intake of breathe to calm himself lightly hitting his forehead against hers. He asked in a low voice, “I nearly fucked you right against your locker and you’re asking me why?”

Mamori blushed and looked away. When she looked up to his eyes again, her eyes were filled with resolve. “But it’s okay,” she said and Hiruma almost yelled “Huh?!” She kissed him on the lips and said, “It’s okay. But Hiruma-kun, you need to learn to be gentle. How can you kiss a girl so roughly? That was my first kiss too. Mou.”

Hiruma face-palmed. He felt guilty about kissing her so roughly; but he felt frustrated that she was saying that it was okay even if he did fuck her against the lockers. Of course it wasn’t okay. She didn’t deserve to be taken that way. She’s being too easy on him. “Why? You’re supposed to have slapped me after what I did,” Hiruma held her chin up so she wouldn’t avoid his eyes.

“Why do I need a reason? Hiruma-kun looked like he wanted it so bad so it’s okay,” Mamori replied; still with that innocent expression on her face. Her reply irritated Hiruma.

“You are saying even if it wasn’t me who cornered you against a locker you are fine with getting fucked just liked that just because you feel like they wanted it bad?!”And not that he would want to admit that he was desperate for her just a few seconds ago.

“Mou, of course not! You’re mind is so dirty Hiruma-kun. Why would I want to do it with someone else? Of course only if it’s Hiruma-kun,” Mamori pouted.

That caught him offguard. He couldn’t stop getting harder. She just admitted that she actually wanted to do it with him, and she’s willing to do it only if it’s him. He grinned widely and she blushed and looked away when she realized what she just said. But he could tell it was her honest feelings. He kissed her on the cheek and said, “This isn’t the place then. Let’s go to my place.”

Mamori blushed and said okay. She laughed quietly when Hiruma was obviously relieved that she did not change her mind.

Hiruma’s place was actually just a few blocks away from Mamori’s home. It was a hotel and his flat was on the highest floor. Mamori asked to use his shower before they start. It was a magical night for the both of them.

A/N: After reading this I realized that I write their hot scenes a bit too similarly. Kekeke. Gotta work on that. Lol. I kinda have a lot in mind on how these two are going to be lovey dovey couples and it seems June and August 2019 was a productive month for me regarding these couple. I had written several fics about them in those months and was surprised when I found most of it just now in my old fics folder.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Leave a Kudos and/or a comment. YAHA! 😀😁😈


End file.
